pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
| name='Charizard'| jname=(リザードン Lizardon)| image= | ndex=006| evofrom=Charmeleon| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= CHAR-i-zard | hp=78| atk=84| def=78| satk=109| sdef=85| spd=100| total=534| species=Flame Pokémon| type= / | height=5'07"| weight=199.5 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Orange'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Charizard (リザードン Lizardon) is a starter / -type Pokémon that evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard is the version mascot of the games Pokémon Red and Pokémon FireRed. Appearance Charizard is a large dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin color of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange color of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head now is two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and Charmander and Charmeleon are the large wings that have developed on its back. Given its dragon-like appearance, it makes sense that Charizard is capable of learning many moves. Special Abilities Like its pre-evolved forms, Charizard is able to breathe fire. Unlike its pre-evolved forms, Charizard now have the ability to fly with the development of the wings on its back. In the Anime Ash Ketchum owns a Charizard, who is currently in training in Charific Valley. At one time, Ash's Charizard was disobedient, never listened to any of his commands, and cost him several battles. After a battle with a Poliwrath, in which he was frozen by an Ice Beam, he was defrosted by Ash. After that, Charizard decided to behave himself, and is currently Ash's strongest Pokémon but it is still training to become more powerful. It has defeated legendaries like Articuno and Entei and has much more potential. Jessie was given a Charizard by the Team Rocket Delibird in the episode Grating Spaces. This however, was a mistake as it was meant to be given to someone else and was taken back. Liza of Charicific Valley owns a Female Charizard named Charla, who is seen in Charizard's Burning Ambition, Great Bowls of Fire, and Better Eight Than Never. Her Charizard is also seen in the Pokémon movie, The Spell of the Unown. In Game In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Charizard's moves are Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Fly, and Rock Smash. Locations | pokemon=Charizard| redblue=Evolve Charmeleon| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Charmeleon| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Charmeleon| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Charmeleon| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally.| yellow=When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.| gold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color.| silver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.| crystal=It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle.| ruby=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.| sapphire=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.| emerald=A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe.| firered=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures.| leafgreen=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames.| diamond=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| pearl=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| platinum=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.| heartgold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color.| soulsilver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Charizard/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Origins ''-English: ''Charizard's name is probably a portmanteau of char and lizard. ''-Japanese: ''The Japanese name, Lizardon, is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and the Japanese word "don". ''-French: ''"Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" and "feu" (fire). Trivia *With Charizard's base stat total at 534 in all Pokémon games except Red/Blue/Yellow, Charizard has the highest base stat total of the three fully evolved forms of the Generation I starter Pokémon (as compared to Blastoise's base stat total at 530, and Venusaur's at 525). *When the Pokémon Trading Card Game first started to become widespread in North America, the Base Set Charizard card was very popular and always in high demand. In trading card magazines, the card's value sometimes exceeded one hundred dollars. *In the games, Rhyhorn has almost exactly the same cry as Charizard, albeit slightly different pitches. *Shiny Charizard is nickname by players and they call it in this form Dark Charizard, Shadow Charizard and also know as The Black Charizard. *Charizard is the only form of any starter to be part Flying type. Known Trainers with a Charizard *Ash Ketchum *Liza *Red (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *William Leggat Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto